Gemini's Dreaming
by Juvia Loxar
Summary: Please read AN...Richard, tasked to be the guardian of Raven, hates his chosen one duties. What he hates more is Raven? But he will soon realize that the more he despises her, the more he can't resist her. RaeRob Onesided RobStar. DISCONTINUED.


_**I'm baaaack.**_

_After what seems to be one long year of NOT updating and adding new stories...Here I am. Sigh. Missed I'm here right now, aren't I?_

_And it's soooo good to be back. _

_Yes, my first story in one year - my take on the Raven arc of the Teen Titans (Season Four, y'all), based on a song called "**Gemini**" by **Sponge Cola**. It's a Philippine band folks...For those of you curious, why don't you listen to it? _

_**Here's the link:**_

**zanjonalkz(dot)imeem(dot)com(slash)music(slash)Ewzt9LIZ(slash)gemini(slash)**

_Don't skip this A/N yet. **There's still another surprise at the bottom**. (especially to youtube fanatics). LOL._

_Which reminds me,** I do not own Teen Titans, or the song "Gemini" by Sponge Cola.**_

_Finally, this is dedicated to **ravengrayson91**._

_

* * *

_

**Gemini's Dreaming**

**Chapter 1: Aries**

_"Come a little closer, flicker in flight._

_We'll have about an inch's space..._

_But I'm here, I can breathe in_

_what you breathe out."_

_  
- GEMINI, by Sponge Cola_

**

* * *

**

Remnants of the night dissolved in the horizon, and the sun came out from behind the mountains to take a peek. Daylight swept across the lands, stripping off the dark drapes lain upon the pine trees, and onto the waters of the lake that reflected the rays of the sun.

The scene, strangely enough, was a vague reminder of the forests one could only read in the storybooks. The big white house with the glass walls was the only thing out of place, because it looked more like it belongs to those buildings behind Florida's Universal Studios (1).

Then again, _glass walls_ would make a good alternative for windows. Nothing beats waking up and being greeted by the break of dawn with the whole wall, now does it?

"That would be a no," Richard murmured, making sure the sound was audible enough to come out as growl that says _I'm pissed, so don't mess with me. _And to top it all off, he flipped the next page of the book he was reading to match his indifference.

His companion, however, seemed unbothered by all this, as if she was used to him not being a morning person. She maintained a calm composure even when he did not acknowledge the fact that she laid out his food on the table that separated them.

"Ahem. Breakfast is ready." Raven expected the groggy-haired male to peer from behind the cover of _The Shining _(2), but soon felt that empty air would have given her a better response.

"You're still not talking to me eh?" She tried again. To her avail, Richard only stood up and went over to where the mugs and coffeemaker was, still holding the Stephen King novel, in one hand, to his face.

The violet-haired female folded her arms across her chest and sighed, all the while staring at the back of a white shirt _and then _boxers. When she realized where her eyes were set on, she immediately looked away.

"So…giving me the silent treatment, huh?" Apparently a glance at Richard's ass made her tense. It was evident in her voice, but the man clearly acted like he just didn't care, so she continued.

"You know, if you _are_ giving me the silent treatment, it can't work because I am obviously aware than you are giving me the silent treatment," the woman stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "So, what you are intending as a way to just (briefly uncrossing her arms for the air-quote gesture) 'ignore' me won't have that effect on me because – " (3)

Raven was cut off when Richard slammed his mug down on the breakfast nook. A little surprised that the mug didn't break on the impact, it did not stop her from blurting out "Will it kill you to just talk to me?"

"Will it kill you to shut up?" He looked back at her, and she almost wished he didn't have that stoic expression on his face, "There, I talked to you, happy now?" And then he just simply turned away and took a sip of his coffee.

But Richard was forced to lose his 'cool' when he realized that the coffee was still hot. Too hot for him, it seems, that he jumped and yelped, dropping his book to fan himself.

Raven bit her tongue, tempted to inject a little humor. She opted instead to bow her head down and finally chewing the inside of her cheek.

"I can see you're still wearing _my _clothes." There was no sympathy in Richard's tone.

Raven looked up, and saw that he was wiping the spill on the nook, before bending over to pick up the book. And there was no flexibility in his stance.

"You gave me these. Besides, I have nothing else to wear." She can't let him win again. Not this time. She narrowed her eyes into slits, "You don't expect me to walk around here naked."

"Well, you were naked when we first met." (4)

"…" She looked down on the LA Lakers (5) shirt, and hugged herself; suddenly remembering that she was indeed _naked_ underneath the shirt was two sizes too big for her.

He watched her pull the shirt lower, in an attempt to cover her legs, but he pretended that it was of no interest to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and looked away when she felt his eyes on her.

"What?" He managed to rasp out, and made his way back to the table. Sitting down, he got a good look of her face, noting that this was the first time he saw the chakra on her forehead.

"I'm sorry that you're the chosen one." (6)

He couldn't bring himself to pity her.

"_Kori_…" He breathed. (7)

"I'm sorry you lost your girlfriend too."

"You should be! You keep saying all this shit about the prophecy, but you don't know why the hell am I the chosen one."

"Because I don't!" She faced him for a moment, amethyst eyes unreadable. Then she headed for the door to storm out.

The door won't budge, and before she was about to punch it down, Richard's nonchalance rang out. "It's pull, not push."

He didn't move a muscle when she closed the door with such a force that shook the coffee in his mug. That only led him to believe that she used her powers to slam the door shut.

Even so, he can't help but roll his eyes. What the hell was she so upset about? She's the one withholding information regarding the prophecy, not him.

Suddenly having the urge to vent out his frustrations, he picked up the toast of bread in front of him, and bit it the way a predator would after chasing down his prey.

He spit it out, and noticed that the toast was burnt. And so was the bacon, and eggs.

He rubbed his temples, and decided to skip breakfast.

Richard returned to _The Shining_, and muttered a string of profanities before realizing the fact that he forgot Raven didn't know how to cook. (8)

* * *

_Some little footnotes... ;)_

**ARIES - **ruled by the planet Mars, is assertive, pioneerinjg, competitive, and courageous. Those under Aries have a strong sense of self, but can frequently be selfish, sometimes even too headstrong, impulsive, and foolhardy. They can get over anger as quickly as their temper flares, but they do not hold grudges. These people are natural athletes, or prone to physical activity, and they like danger and taking risks. Though appealing to adventure, they make successful leaders, and are good in motivating others.

Among the Titans, **Aries CYBORG**.

_(Can you guess the other 11? Hehe...)_

_Anyway, moving on..._

1. _Florida's Universal _Studios – My first choice was Hollywood, but I finally decided on the Universal Studios. Just one of those random stuff that I've been thinking about.

2. _The Shining_ – good book actually, I just found a resemblance between Richard and the main character.

3. _"If you are giving me the silent treatment, then you know it won't work…"_ – One of my friends actually said this when I was trying to ignore him. I thought this would make a good job of annoying Richard. Hehe.

4. _"Well, you were naked when we first met."_ – How they first met will be revealed in later chapters, and also how Kori died. (That is, if you guys want me to continue this story…)

5. _LA Lakers Shirt_ – Again with the random stuff that goes on in my head. I must confess that I'm not that much of a basketball fan, the Lakers was the only team that was familiar to me.

6. _"I'm sorry that you're the chosen one." _– This is my version on the prophecy arc of the Teen Titans. I hope that this will somehow make sense.

7. _"Kori…" He breathed. – _I respect RobStar fans, and I am in no way bashing Star in this story, or in any of my fics. But later chapters will reveal why she had to die.

8. _…Raven doesn't know how to cook. _– I loved 'The End,' when Raven attempted to make waffles. Hehe, and failed. I found it cute.

* * *

_Well? **Did you like it?** Tell me what you think because I soooo wanna get up on my ass and get to working on chapter 2 right away!_

_Okay. Aside from "Gemini," I also had another inspiration: a vid from **youtube**:_

**youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v-XxK3JJTUy0**

_Courtesy of **ravengrayson91**...She deserves a standing ovation y'all!_

_Next chapter? The mystery behind Kori's **suicide**...oops, I mean death. _

_Sooo...**please let me know what you think**. _

_**Thanks** by the way for reading. _

_**xoxo**_

_**Kiki**_


End file.
